bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wet-Tastic Journey
Plot While she and her friends have fun at the pool, Hilary imagines herself to the ocean where the Guppies got challenged by a competition by Rupert and his gang. But when Rupert tries to bully, Everyone's boats got crashed into each other and they landed on an island. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jonah Ain as Colin # Emilie Claire-Barlow as Nicole # Kristin Fairlie as Koby # Jill Talley as Hilary’s Mom/Mrs Grouper # Brian Stepanek as Hilary’s Dad # Rebecca Bloom as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach/Gil # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary and her friends having fun in the pool.) Hilary: “Nothing beats having fun in a pool like this one.” Colin: “It’s so cool.” Nicole: “Here Koby.” Koby: “Over to you Colin.” Hilary: “This is the life.Now that hit the spot.” Colin: “Here Hilary.” Hilary: “Got it.Here it comes Nicole.” (The ball bounced out of the pool and it landed near the paint.) Hilary’s Mom: “Huh.” Hilary’s Dad: “Oh my.” Hilary: “Whoops.Sorry Mom.Sorry Dad.” Hilary’s Mom: “It‘s okay Kids.” Hilary’s Dad: “We’re going inside to make some lemonade and pink lemonade.We’ll be right back with some lemonade and some pink lemonade.” All: “Okay.” (Hilary looks at the water.) Hilary: “I wonder what could make things better.” (The water sparkled and Hilary was on her Guppy Scout Dreamboat along with Kipper. She’s still had her bathing suit on.) Hilary: “Hey Kipper.Everything is looking beautiful in the ocean blue today.” (Suddenly there was laughter and another boat comes over to Hilary.) Hilary: “It looks like that must be...The Guppy Scouts.Hi everybody.” Molly: “Hi Hilary.” Hilary: “So.What’s up with you guys today.” Molly: “We’re on a Fintastic boat trip with Mr and Mrs Grouper and my favourite Guppy Scout Friends.” Hilary: “I’m just destined for an adventure and a voyage on an open sea.Especially like this one.” Zach: “Guys.” Leah: “Get ready.” Gil: “Here we go.” Hilary: “I’m coming too because.I’m on my Guppy Scout Dreamboat.So.I’m in.” Molly: “Let’s go.” Goby: “This is gonna be great.” (The Guppies and Hilary are having fun on their boats.Suddenly Oona and Gil got soaked by the waves.) All: (Laughter). (The Guppies are really enjoying the fun.Meanwhile, Rupert and his gang are out sailing too.) Rupert: “Oh the thrills of a boat trip. Nothing can really...” (The sail fell on him.) Both: “Oops.” (The Guppies showed up to Rupert.) Molly: “Hi Rupert.” Gil: “How's it going.” Rupert: “Everything's under control. Sort of.” Goby: “How about a Regatta.” Rupert: “Bring it on.” Mr Grouper: “Okay.” Mrs Grouper: “On your marks, starting position.” Mr Grouper: “Get set, get ready.” All: “Go.” Hilary: “C’mon pull.” All: (Grunting). (The Guppies took off.) Rupert: “Hmm. It looks like I need a little bullying.” (Rupert made a wave thingy. Then waves started to go all wavy.) All: “Whoa.” Gil: “Hey. What’s going on.” Deema: “Um Guys. It’s Rupert. He’s making all the waves go all wavy.” All: “Whoa.” Rupert: “This is remarkable. But it looks like the waves need to be a little bigger.” (Rupert pressed the button and...) Evan: “Uh Rupert.” Lucas: “I think you made the waves a little too big.” All: (Screaming). Deema: (Cheering). (Scene cuts to the beach. Molly and Hilary are sitting there.) Molly: “I’m alright.” Hilary: “Me too. But where’s Kipper.” Molly: “I found her.” (Kipper was up high in the air. Hilary manages to catch her.) Hilary: “I gotcha Kipper.” Molly: “Everyone else Alright.” All: “Yeah. I’m okay. I’m alright.“ Genies: “Zahara Zlam.” (The Genies jumped in the water and the water soaked everybody. Suddenly, an eel landed on Oona.) Oona: (Yelps). Gil: “I got it.” Both: (Yelping)“Ow.” Molly: “Now has anyone seen Deema.” Hilary: “Oh no. Look.” (Deema was hanging on the tree.) Deema: “I’m fine.Whoa.” (Deema fell from the tree.) Mr Grouper: “Um Kids.” Mrs Grouper: “There’s only one problem. Our boat has kind of got wrecked.” All: (Gasping). Gil: “Oh dear.” Hilary: “Oh no.” Deema: “It must’ve happened when we crashed.” Molly: “But it’s okay. We’ll get home. I hope. Okay everyone. We’d better put on our clothes.” Deema: “Perfect. I can model my new Safari look.” (Hilary puts a dress up screen on the ground and a few minutes later. They wore sandals and the Guppies are waiting for Deema.) Deema: “Okay. I’m ready.” (Deema stepped out of the dress up screen. She wore a green cropped-sleeveless-shirt and a matching wrap skirt.) Deema: “Call me E-Scope. Okay.” Molly: “C’mon. Let’s go.” Mr Grouper: “Good luck Kids.” All: “Okay.” (Deema, Kipper and Hilary are standing there like it was nothing.) Molly: “Guys. Run.” Deema: (Whistling). Molly: “I mean Kaleidoscope.” Hilary: “More like E-Scope.” Deema: “Nobody leaves E-Scope behind.” Hilary: “Hey Guys wait for me.” Deema: (Tarzan Yell). Hilary: “Ready or not. Here we come.” (Deema and Hilary raced off to follow their friends. Scene cuts to Rupert, Evan and Lucas sitting on the same beach.) Rupert: “C’mon Guys. Let’s Go.” Evan: “Um Rupert. We have to find some parts for our boat.” Lucas: “Yeah. We’ll do it together.” Rupert: “Okay fine.” (Then Rupert got pinched by a crab. Meanwhile, with the Guppy Scouts.) Goby: “According to the item detector. The first piece should be around here somewhere.” Hilary: “I wonder where it could be.” Deema: “Hey Guys. I found the first piece. It’s way over there. Across that pit of piranha invested waters.” Goby: “I’ll get it. Somehow.” Glimmer: “I know how. You can make a wish Molly.” Chloe: “Just say the magic words and we’ll get those pieces in no time.” Molly: “Okay. For my first wish. I wish we can get that first piece.” Glimmer: “Charm-A-Kazoo, first wish of the due. Charming Guppies, get that first piece divine.” (A windomoteter appeared.) Molly, “Wow. What is that.” Glimmer: “A windomoteter to help us get the first piece just like you wish for.” Molly: “I was hoping is that the first piece would just appear.” Glimmer: “Oopsie. My mistake, Molly.” Molly: “It’s Alright Glimmer. I love this mistake. Now Goby and Nonny can get the first piece together.” Nonny: “When you said together does this mean I have to help Goby.” Molly: “Exactly.” (After the mistake song. Goby and Nonny got the first piece.) Both: “We got it.” All: (Cheering). Zach: “Awesome.” Leah: “Yeah. Way to go.” (Goby and Nonny got back to the side with magic, courtesy of Glimmer and Chloe.) Molly: “Nice one.” Goby: “Thanks Everyone.” Nonny: “Now let’s get back to where we started.” (The guppies swam back to Mr and Mrs Grouper.) Mr Grouper: “Okay.” Mrs Grouper: “And there we go. Perfect.” Hilary: “Okay. So we only have two pieces left to find.” Molly: “Let’s go.” (The Guppies swam off. Meanwhile, with Rupert, Evan and Lucas.) Evan: “Hey Rupert.” Lucas: “We found another piece.” Rupert: “I’ll shake it down.” (Rupert starts to shake the tree.) Rupert: “Someone. Get ready to catch it.” (Then a crab pinches Rupert again. Meanwhile, with the Guppy Scouts.) Goby: “According to the item detector. The second piece should be around here somewhere.” Glimmer: “Hey Guys.” Chloe: “Up here.” Genies: “We found it.” Deema: “I’ll get it.” (But before Deema can get it. A monkey takes it and scampers away.) Deema: “Then again, maybe not.” Goby: “Oh no. That monkey just took it and now its getting away.” Chloe: “Hey Molly. Why don’t you catch that monkey with a wish. You have two more.” Molly: “Okay. For my second wish, I wish we can catch that monkey.” Chloe: “Charm-A-Kazoo, Second wish of the due. Charming guppies, follow that monkey divine.” (A Magic Carpet appeared.) Molly: “Is that a Magic Carpet.” Chloe: “Yep. I made it to catch the monkey. Just like you wish for.” Molly: “I was hoping the rope would eventually appear.” Chloe: “Sorry Molly. Sometimes, things have gone ape over every time. And by sometimes, I mean always.” Molly: “It’s okay Chloe. If we work together, I‘m sure we’ll solve this. Until then, we've gotta catch a monkey.” (The Guppies followed the monkey.) Zach: “There it goes.” Leah: “Its getting away.” Hilary: “Oh my gosh.” Molly: “Hang on everybody.” (They swam down the path.) Molly: “Uh oh. Look. The path splits up ahead. But one of those paths lead us to the monkey.” Hilary: “Look. Footprints, definitely a monkey. C’mon.” (They raced down the path as fast as they can. But before long...) Molly: “Oh no. Another split.” Zach: “Hey Guys.” Leah: “Look. Footprints, it must be the monkey.” Both: “Let’s go.” (They swam down the path until they all came to a stop.) Molly: “Um Guys. Look.” Deema: “Huh.” Goby: “What's going on.” Nonny: “I don’t know. But I’ll go over.” Deema: “I’ll do it for you Nonny.” Nonny: “Okay. You can try. But it looks like you need to demonstrate.” Deema: “Hey Guys. Did you know that I‘m a bit of a imitating expert. So allow me to demonstrate got it.” All: “Got it.” Deema: “Just so you know, my wild instincts have became hyphened. I speak monkey now.” All: “You speak monkey.” Deema: (Monkey noises). Hilary: (Laughs)“Your imitating a monkey kind of way has gotten really funnier to me and when you're right, you're just right. You do speak monkey.” Deema: “Hey Guys. Look. Way down there. I know why now. I’ll bet that monkey is trying to get that banana from way down there.” Genies: “We’ll get it.” Molly: “Awesome. Okay. Ready Genies.” (The Genies tied ropes around their waists.) Genies: “Ready.” (The Genies climbed down and they manage to get the banana.) Genies: “Got it.” Hilary: “Nice one Genies.” Molly: “Okay. One or two of us is gonna have to get it. Any request. Anyone.” All: “Hilary.” Hilary: “Um. Guys. The thing is...I can’t do it. I’m too shy to do it.” Molly: “Oh Hilary. Why didn’t you tell us in the first place.” Hilary: “Because I was too nervous to tell. Cuz, I thought you’re all gonna make fun of me.” Goby: “We’re not gonna make fun of you.” Nonny: “We would never do that.” Molly: “Okay. So Hilary can’t do it because she’s too shy. Anymore request. Anyone.” Hilary: “One Potato, Two Potato, Three Potato, four, five Potato, six Potato, seven Potato more. My mother said to pick two opponents which is y-o-u two.” Gil: “Huh.” Oona: “But Why.” Hilary: “You Guys are great and have what it takes when you got courage and it’s all the courtesy from the Guppy Scouts.” All: “Yeah. Of course.” Gil: “Okay.” Oona: “We’ll do it.” (The Genies got back up the gorge and gave Gil and Oona their chance.) Oona: (Deep breath). Gil: “Here you go, little guy.” (The monkey somehow hugged Oona and Gil.) Both: (Giggles)“Aw.” All: “Aw.” Hilary: “Isn’t that cute.” Deema: “So cute.” (Gil and Oona manages to get the second item back and the monkey scampers away.) Hilary: “Alright. Let’s get back to Mr and Mrs Grouper.” (They swam back to Mr and Mrs Grouper.) Mr Grouper: “There.” Mrs Grouper: “Perfect.” Hilary: “Two out of three pieces.” Gil: “Only one more piece to go.” (They saw the sail flying in the air.) Molly: “C’mon. Follow that sail.” (They swam off to catch the sail. Meanwhile, with Rupert and his gang.) Rupert: “Almost done.” Evan: “Hey Rupert. Look.” Lucas: “That crab is using our sail.” Rupert: “Give it back.” (Suddenly Rupert accidentally ripped the sail.) Rupert: “Oh no. Our sail. It’s ruined.” Evan: “That’s just great.” Lucas: “So Great.” Rupert: “Hey look. We can use that sail. C’mon.” Evan: “Yeah right.” Lucas: “I don’t think this is such a good idea and...” (Rupert grabbed Evan and Lucas.) Both: “Hey.” (Scene cuts to the Guppy Scouts.) Hilary: “Guys! Look. Rupert's going after the sail.” Molly: “Oh no. We gotta get to the Sail before he does. Oh. I wish we can get the sail back.” Glimmer: “Charm-a-kazoo. Third wish of the due.” Molly: “Wait. That's my last wish.” Glimmer: “Charming Guppies. Get the sail back divine.” (A big kite appeared.) Molly: “Wow. That’s a big kite.” Glimmer: “I granted your wish. Now we can use it to have fun and get the sail.” Molly: “But right now, we have to get the sail back and get back home without any wishes left.” Glimmer: “Oh. Wind blowers. My mistake, Molly.” Molly: “It’s alright, Glimmer. But I'm sure we’ll get the sail back if we just work together.” Hilary: “Then we should really do it fast.” Molly: “Got it.” (They flew high in the air and they managed to get the sail before Rupert gets to the top.) Molly: “Okay everybody. Let's go put this sail back in place. We're going home.” All: (Cheering). (Meanwhile, the boat is on the water and they adjusted the sail.) Mr Grouper: “There. Perfect!” Mrs Grouper: “Ready To Go Home!” Goby: “Home! Here we come.” (Before long, Rupert and his gang appeared.) Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Season 1 Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Deema Tarzan yelling episodes Category:Boat Ride episodes Category:Deema monkey impression Episodes